Un mundo diferente
by Mr.-Dark-Mark
Summary: Lily y James jamás fueron asesinados por Voldemort, pero Harry es el niño que vivió aun ¿entonces que paso?, ¿como será la vida de Harry con sus padres? Si quieres saberlo lee mi historia.


Disclaimer: Todo lo que hayan leído en los libros de Harry Potter no es mío, es de Rowling (supongo que lo sabían).  
  
Sumario: Lily y James jamás fueron asesinados por Voldemort, pero Harry es el niño que vivió aun ¿entonces que paso?, ¿como será la vida de Harry con sus padres? Si quieres saberlo lee mi historia.  
  
N/A: Bueno este es mi segundo fic, siempre eh querido hacer un fic de este tipo y ¿que mejor momento que cuando uno tiene esos desafortunados accidentes con sus otras historias? (ya saben los bloqueos mentales) así que eh aquí este intento de fic innovador.  
  
"": Hablando : Pensando  
  
~*~  
  
Un mundo diferente  
  
Capitulo 1: El inicio de todo.  
  
Godric Hollow jamás había estado envuelto en un caos parecido a este, no desde la batalla de Slytherin y Gryffindor, alguien había dado la alarma, lo cual significaba la llegada de Mortifagos, las familias se desaparecían o tomaban la red flo a la casa de algún familiar o amigo. Solo había una familia que no corría, esta familia era la de los Potter, James sabía que no tenia caso, al igual que Lily, tarde o temprano los encontrarían, sabían que debieron de haber mantenido a Sirius como el guardián secreto, pero habían dudado, y eso les había causado todo este problema:  
  
~*~  
  
La puerta a la casa de los Potter se abrió, Peter Pettegrew, Sirius Black y Albus Dumbledore entraron seguidos de James Potter.  
  
Esperaron hasta que Lily Evans, ahora Lily Potter entro a la habitación, llevaba en manos a un bebe, aproximadamente de 1 año, la mujer sabía a que venían todos, y sabía que necesitaban de su presencia para empezar.  
  
Todos se sentaron alrededor de una mesa, empezaron a discutir algo.  
  
"James, Sirius no puede ser el guardián- Dijo un hombre de estatura pequeña, parecía nervioso- el que no debe de ser nombrado lo seguirá, sabiendo que es el en el que ustedes pondrían toda la responsabilidad."  
  
"Peter tiene razón- Dijo el hombre mas viejo, su cabello era gris y su barba le daba al pecho- Voldemort buscara a Sirius sabiendo que sería el guardián, es por eso que se llevaría una gran sorpresa si hacemos guardián a otra persona."  
  
"No lo se Albus- replico un hombre alto, de cabello negro azabache- Sirius es la persona en la que mas confió, no podría dormir sabiendo que alguien mas nos protege."  
  
"James- replico un hombre alto de cabello negro y largo- prénsalo bien, si dejas que alguien mas sea el guardián estarás a salvo, le tomaría a Voldemort una eternidad averiguar que hay un guardián que el no esperaba."  
  
"Pero...-Hablo Lily con un dudoso- ¿quien seria ese guardián?"  
  
Las personas quedaron en silencio absoluto, cada uno pensando en lo que pasaría.  
  
El pequeño y redondo Petter era el mas pensativo de todos y también el mas nervioso, después de todo había prometido a su maestro que le entregaría a los Potter.  
  
Si me hicieran el guardián- Pensó Petter con alegría- mi maestro estaría de lo mas feliz, estoy mas que seguro de que me llenaría de honores y me daría todo lo que yo desease cuando el llegue al poder.  
  
El mayor de todos Albus Dumbledore pensaba en el guardián en el que Voldemort menos pensaría.  
  
Es difícil saberlo- Se dijo- la mente de Tom es muy complicada, aunque me pregunto si por su complicada y extraña mente pasaría en algún momento la posibilidad de que el mas débil fuese el guardián...  
  
Un repentino ruido hizo que todos volvieran a la realidad, Petter se había aclarado la garganta para llamar la atención de los demás.  
  
"Creo- Empezó Petter un poco nervioso- que tengo la solución- a esto todos lo miraron, el no tenía ideas muy brillantes cuando estaba bajo presión- el señor tenebroso no buscara a alguien débil ira a buscar a alguien fuerte, principalmente a un amigo de los Potter..."  
  
"Eso lo sabemos todos"- gruño Sirius, no andaba de humor.  
  
"... tampoco buscara a alguien del cual todos desconfían- Continuo Petter sin hacer caso a lo que dijo Sirius- es por eso que jamás nos buscaría ni a Remus ni a mi."  
  
"¿Te estas ofreciendo para ser el guardián?"- Hablo Albus, había sido el primero en reponerse.  
  
"Así es- Contesto Petter- creo que soy una buena opción, no podemos confiar en Remus ahora después de todo no sabemos en que bando esta, pero pueden confiar en mi, el que-no-debe-ser-nombrado jamás pensaría que yo soy el guardián."  
  
"Tienes razón- Dijo Sirius- eres el indicado- miro a James y a Lily- ¿qué opinan?"  
  
"Es la mejor opción- Contesto James- tu que opinas Lily?"  
  
"Esta bien- Contesto esta- Petter eres nuestro guardián en ti ponemos esta carga."  
  
"No te preocupes- Contesto feliz, su maestro lo premiaría como no había premiado a otro mortifago- sabré llevar la carga."  
  
Dumbledore que había estado callado hablo:  
  
"Entonces esta decidido- miro a todos, luego continuo- James, Lily saquen sus varitas y digan fidelius mientras apuntan a Petter."  
  
Los dos hicieron como les dijeron, de las varitas salieron dos rayos purpuras que se dirigieron al corazón de Petter, este sintió como los dos rayos entraban en el, dejando calor y liberando memorias pasadas a su paso.  
  
Dumbledore y Sirius ya no veían a los Potter, eso quería decir que el encantamiento había funcionado.  
  
"Bueno- hablo Dumbledore- desde ahora no puedo hacer nada mas, pero si me necesitan no duden en contactarme."  
  
Dicho esto Dumbledore desapareció.  
  
"¿Pero como es que no veo al pequeño Harry?"- Pregunto Sirius.  
  
"Simple- Contesto Colagusano- Lily hizo el hechizo y como es la madre de Harry, están unidos desde siempre es por eso que hizo que ambos desaparecieran..."  
  
"Ya veo- Contesto Sirius- entonces me voy, sabiendo que están seguros."  
  
~*~  
  
Si vaya que quedamos seguros- Pensó James mientras esperaba con Lily en el cuarto de Harry, pelearían por defender a su hijo- Petter corrió a decirle a Voldemort donde estábamos en cuanto lo hicimos guardián.  
  
Cosas parecidas pasaban por la cabeza de Lily.  
  
Esperaron en silencio, podían escuchar los gritos de las personas que no habían huido, estaban siendo torturados.  
  
"Lily- Dimo James- Iré abajo, lo detendré."  
  
"NO JAMES- Grito Lily- si nos quedamos aquí será mejor, seremos dos defendiendo a Harry."  
  
James pensó un rato, quizá y Lily tuviese la razón... como siempre, si los dos luchaban tenían mayores probabilidades de vencer a Voldemort, sin que este tocara a Harry, el cual dormía pacíficamente en su cuna.  
  
"Esta bien- respondió James- estaremos aquí, venceremos juntos a Voldemort."  
  
Escucharon como la puerta de la casa se abría, sin duda alguna con magia, luego escucharon como alguien entraba y cerraba la puerta después se acerco a las escaleras, TUN, TUN, TUN. Los pasos se hacían mas fuertes conforme avanzaba, TUN TUN, TUN. Ya había subido, ahora revisaba los cuartos. Ambos agarraron sus varitas listos para enfrentarse a aquella persona. Por fin después de unos minutos, que para James y Lily parecieron infinitos, la puerta del cuarto se abrió, por ella entro un hombre alto, de piel blanca, ojos rojos y cabello negro. Estaba seguido de otro hombre, este era pequeño y regordete, venia con unas túnicas negras, sin duda alguna era un mortifago y ese mortifago era...  
  
"Petter- Dijo fríamente James- sabía que nos habías traicionado"  
  
Petter ni siquiera hizo caso al comentario, estaba esperando a que su amo acabara con esto y el fuese premiado.  
  
"Muy bien colagusano- Dijo Voldemort- veo que por primera ves has hecho algo bien."  
  
El hombre examino a los Potter detenidamente, sabía que la presencia de Petter los sorprendería, es por eso que lo había llevado, ahora no podía perder la oportunidad, James ya había levantado la varita:  
  
"Expelliarmus- Hizo un movimiento con su varita al decir esto, al instante la varita de James volaba a su mano, repitió el mismo procedimiento con Lily- son unos tontos.  
  
Lily y James se quedaron sin palabras, habían perdido la única oportunidad de salvar a Harry y vencer a Voldemort.  
  
"En cuanto a ti- Dijo dirigiéndose a Colagusano- se que esperas riquezas pero no las tendrás, creo que esto que me has dado solo te perdona por todos los errores que cometiste en el pasado."  
  
Petter no lo creía, había entregado a Lily y a James por nada...  
  
"Pero mi señor- Dijo, no podía perder la oportunidad de ganar algo- usted lo prometió..."  
  
"Prometí que lo pensaría...- Hizo una pausa mirando con odio a su sirviente- y cumplí mi promesa. Lo pensé y creo que no lo mereces.  
  
Petter se quedo ahí tieso, había cambiado a Lily, James y el pequeño Harry por nada.  
  
"Colagusano- Dijo Voldemort- recuerda no volverme a contradecir, CRUCIO.  
  
El traidor cayo al suelo temblando de dolor, pequeñas lagrimas escapaban de su rostro.  
  
Voldemort no se inmuto por el mortifago. Se dirigió a los Potter, utilizo el cruciatus en James y luego lo lanzo al otro lado de la habitación dejándolo inconsciente. Se detuvo ante Lily y hablo:  
  
"Tenias un mejor destino conmigo, pero me abandonaste por Harry y James- Dijo fríamente- es por eso que dejare que veas como mueren ambos antes de matarte a ti.  
  
Antes de dirigirse a Harry puso un hechizo simple en Lily, aquel hechizo tan simple resultaba muy útil en estos casos.  
  
"Petrificus totalus"- Miro como Lily caía al piso, se acerco a ella, la levanto y la puso de tal manera que viera a Harry Potter, su queridísimo hijo. Satisfecho se dirigió a Harry listo para decir las palabras que acabarían con el en menos de un segundo, cuando estas salieron de su boca algo inesperado paso, Petter Pettegrew cubrió a Harry, recibiendo la maldición en lugar del bebe.  
  
"¿Acaso pensabas que con tu sacrificio lo salvarías?- Dijo mirando el cuerpo del traidor- lo dudo, simplemente retrasaste su muerte unos minutos.  
  
Levanto la varita una ves mas, volvió a lanzar la maldición, la que todo mago temía.  
  
Lily intentaba levantarse y salvar a su hijo, pero Voldemort la había petrificado. Ella bien sabia que nada iba a salvar a Harry en esta ocasión, solo un milagro lo salvaría. Y ese milagro sucedió. La maldición reboto y golpeo a Voldemort de lleno en el pecho.  
  
Lily no supo como paso esto, quizás y el sacrificio de Petter protegió a Harry después de todo. La magia que la contenía perdió su fuerza en cuanto Voldemort cayo al suelo.  
  
~*~  
  
N/A: Espero este parte haya sido de su agrado y les quiero agradecer que se tomaran la molestia de leerlo. Me encantaría saber lo que piensan así que ¿porque no dejan un review diciéndome que opinan de la historia?  
  
P. D .- ¿Alguien me puede decir como poner texto en cursiva? Es que aunque lo pongo en Word en el fic jamás aparece. 


End file.
